Three Blood Drawn Swords
by Dragon Hunter 236
Summary: A 580 Year old War has Been Disturbed by a force so greatit threatens the extinction of Humans and Dragons on the Planet Fendar.
1. Three Heroes

Chapter 1 Three Heroes  
  
It all started from a 580 year war on the planet Fendar. Two kingdoms were formed, each had a kind of dragon they worshiped and each dragon had a warrior. In each of them was a pact with the creature that a dragon thought was worthy of its power but a pact comes with a great price. Anything that is most desired by the warrior they can never get no matter how hard they try. These dragons were the blue and bronze dragons. And the Emperors Raze Tereiral of the bronze dragons, and Kalard Van Drake of the blue dragons. And their son war lords had the war rest in their hands. Their names were Halmoth Tereiral and Kainos Van Drake. Though on opposite sides soon the fate of these warriors are tied in the power of the most treacherous time In the war. The most odd thing about them is the fact that they don't have a dragon from their cult. These two men had many talents but, none of those talents will have changed the tide of this war forever. I offer the beginning of this change to you now and may It rest in your soul alone.  
  
6000 years ago dragons had a places they called sacred themselves but there was only three and three alone but these places had great power. But such power caused humans to be blinded with greed. Each was for one kind of dragon, white, bronze, and blue dragons. And if these place were destroyed the power of each one would go to the three people that were worthy of their power. One blue one bronze and one white these emblems on necklaces will appear on them when the time is right. In the legends there was a story that said that these people have to be born on the same year of the same month of the same day and very same second of the other two. At the age 26 these three people will become hero's of dragons and the bane of all evil. You know of two of whom I speak but the third is yet to come for in the darkness there is always a light and soon it will spread and the evil that soon will be bestowed upon this war. This war is longer for power it is to save humans and dragons on this world. 


	2. The Sealer Of Mt Cenoa

Chapter 2 The Sealer of Mt. Cenoa  
  
Kainos and Halmoth were on the way to the sealer but they had many other things in store for them. In five days they would become twenty-six, and they hated each others cult. life as we know it is in grave danger but they must over come their differences and find the third child before it is too late.  
  
A journey too save lives of many was in store and the sealer had too help them at any cost. Cenoa the dragon of the mountain had this task for them before they were born and this old but wise red dragon spoke to the sealer and said "Thou art should of spoken of this before because we are in very real danger that not even I can stop". "But I tried". "Silence, you did not, I was with you, I should have spoken for you, you old fool"! Cenoa said"look who's talking". "Is that a challenge"! spoke Cenoa There was a small chuckle in the background "you two still grumbling about who is wiser". Said a familiar voice. "Halmoth, what are you doing back there". The Sealer said. "Well I was looking for you of course. He was bruised and scared all over his body. "what happened". The Sealer asked. "Don't worry I've had worse". "Can I make it worse". A voice came like it was dropping from the air. "Kainos stop". Cenoa said. "Move Halmoth". "rrrrrraaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh". A big crash was made by Kainos's sword. "boys stop this now because this is important".  
  
So they went in to the sealer's hut on the peak of Mt. Cenoa. They spoke of them becoming twenty six soon and how that day is lost if they do not find the third child by that day. "what are you talking about, I mean really who ever heard of a black dragon". "Especially one named Corangore". They said with a chuckle. Cenoa Shouted with Anger "Do you deny a 10,000 year old dragon and sealer's words, damn humans, you laugh before hell it self before grasping your swords". The sealer spoke with a solemn voice and said "Go to the mighty forest of the green dragons you might find her there". "HER"! they said with a disappointed look. "Yes her, and her name is Katnere. "But a woman". Kainos said with a grieved voice. "Do you want to live"? Spoke the sealer. "Well yes". Halmoth said. "Then heed my word". So they set off for their journey to save the world of Fendar. 


End file.
